


Aquiver

by jaehyunnova



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Foul Language, Love, Obscene, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, jaehyunxoc, jung jaehyun - Freeform, mature - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct jaehyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunnova/pseuds/jaehyunnova
Summary: In which Jaehyun just came back from a week-long meeting abroad, and came home to a surprise dinner.





	Aquiver

A/N: The story contains vulgar words; hence if you're not comfortable reading those, I suggest you stop here. :) 

≛≛≛≛≛

"11:55"

 

Eunae deeply sighed as she walked around the dining table and set down the utensils for two. It had been almost a week since Jaehyun went to a meeting abroad to settle some business matters, and tonight was his anticipated flight back to Koreaㅡone she had been waiting for with much excitement and longing.

 

"It's already late." She mumbled, fixing the plethora of food she prepared for him, as she glanced back at the clock, expecting that he would be home right exactly for dinner.

 

But much to her disappointment, she had been waiting for about a painstaking four hour waiting game for him to come homeㅡlong enough that she had already managed to wash every kitchen utensil she used, and even play with her baby boy twice. 

 

Although it surely was tiring, she couldn't, in the slightest way, be angry at him especially that he had to sit through a 13-hour crazy tiring flight, and more than that, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't come home much earlier.

 

His flight got delayed due to a tropical storm and she knew he had done everything he could just to fly back and come home to have dinner with her.

 

Eunae could only wish he didn't threaten anyone, though that surely was the case, or physically hurt anyone, this she wasn't sure of, just to have a seat on the flight he was in.

 

Through the phone call a while ago, she clearly heard how he had been recklessly hissing at his staff to get him on the soonest flight back or he would've to resort to other measures they wouldn't like if they failed to do so.

 

His tone was definitely dangerous and thick, and she could exactly picture how he looked like as he spewed out those words, with enough bitterness and hostility to make anyone's knees tremble with fear.

 

Eunae shook her head and offered a silent sorry for his poor staff, who had to receive his endless ranting all because he needed to be here for their dinner date.

 

It surely was a petty reason to get worked up with, but not for him, especially not for him.

 

Suddenly, her train of thoughts was cut short when the door burst opened, showing the man she had been waiting for.

 

"Jaehyun!" Eunae unconsciously caterwauled, that even she was surprised of how loud she was, her voice almost echoing inside the house.

 

His one hand was holding a luggage almost his size and a bouquet of flowers on the other, while sporting a pair of scrunched browsㅡclearly annoyed.

 

"You're back!" She chimed in, although it was almost incoherent with how fast she talked, too excited to see him again.

 

And without any second thoughts or wasting any second, Eunae instantly stood up from the seat, and all but ran to his welcoming embrace, simultaneously and immediately washing off the unpleasant mood he had, not leaving any trace of it almost as if it was never there.

 

"I missed you! I missed you!" She eagerly squeaked, lightly pressing her lips on his plump ones after every word she spoke, as she entangled herself around his body, throwing herself at him and locking her legs around his waist. "I missed you!"

 

Though she wasn't the type to always say what she felt like, she wouldn't deny how much she missed him this time, and there was no way she wouldn't be vocal about it.

 

There was just no way she wouldn't let him know how much she had been yearning for him and his touch all throughout that seven days he wasn't at home.

 

"Fuck baby, I missed you, too." Jaehyun lowly groaned, wrapping his arms around her tiny physique, consequently dropping every single thing he was holding a while ago.

 

It wasn't as if he gave a single fuck about them, anyway. He could drop the most expensive Rolex he had and he wouldn't mind as long as it was her who he would be holding instead.

 

Jaehyun instinctively ran his hands along her body, drawing little tingly circles on every spot he could reach, before settling one at the back of her head and placing enough pressure on it as he kissed her with much fervor.

 

He took both of her lips with his plump ones, instantly shoving his tongue and wrestling with her own sly organ as soon as he had the opportunity, marking her to the utmost he could.

 

As if not enough, he began sucking her tongue, bordering to almost in a rough way, that had her whimper and moan wantonly, which he willingly and delightfully swallowed.

 

A low guttural groan rumbled in his throat when Eunae tightened her legs around his waist, her heat pressed against his own that didn't fail to erotically glide over and over again, making his body twitch in the most restricted places and his sexual desire to shoot up.

 

Jaehyun frustratingly hissed, wanting to fly in a rage when she leaned away from their kiss and instead cupped his face.

 

"So, how's your day? Was it fine?"

 

Jaehyun shook his head.

 

"It wasn't fine, today's a big whack." He complained, remembering the messy airline he was at, but just for a little while, before diving back to her lips to taste them once again only to be pushed away once more.

 

"You didn't threaten anyone, did you?" Eunae asked, her brows arching, almost as if chastising him.

 

"I did and they deserved it." He groaned out, his other hand, squeezing her butt cheek firmly, stating some kind of non-verbal communication she should've understood. "I should've been fucking home fucking fours ago and had fucking eaten dinner with you, but no, fucking look what time is it."

 

"But it's not their fault that your flight got delayed, Jaehyun." Eunae stated softly, leaning in and puckering her lips as she pressed them lightly against his own for less than a second, before leaning away again that made him grunt. "Come on, you should stop terrorizing your staff, they had no control of the weather, just like you. What else did you do?"

 

Jaehyun irritatingly rolled his eyes that they almost rolled at the back of his head as he breathed in deeply.

 

"You ask too many questions, let's not talk about some fucking useless underlings at this timeㅡ not fucking now, baby."  He almost snarled, squeezing both of her butt cheeks a little firmer than a while ago, before leaning in to capture her lips once again.

 

However, Eunae, as if catching what he was about to do, took a hold of his face and leaned away, much to his irritation.

 

She almost mirrored the glare he threw at her as he cursed loudly and squeezed her butt cheeks hard enough to make her squeal.

 

And she was definitely sure that those were going to leave some marks. 

 

"I deserve to ask questions and know what you did, so I can go ahead and say sorry to your staff forㅡ"

 

But before Eunae could even finish what she was about to say, Jaehyun had cut her off with a menacing growl, all the while, harshly kicking the huge wooden door shut with a loud bang.

 

"Fuck, shut the hell up and let me fucking kiss you, goddamn it!"

 

Stunned for a second, Eunae yelped when she was swung in a swift move and her back callously met the cold curves of the wooden door, her bountiful front flushed against his hard chiseled ones.

 

Without any warning, her breath got stuck in her windpipe as she squeezed her eyes shut when Jaehyun slammed her on the door a second time, pressing on her as much as he could while he devoured her lips as if it was his last meal.

 

He roughly nipped on her bottom lip, before eventually spearing his tongue inside her mouth, recklessly making its way to touch and glide with her own.

 

A loud sultry inevitable moan resonated from her throat, but surprisingly failed to escape from her mouth as Jaehyun selfishly swallowed her moan, wanting to own every single thing she gave.

 

His tongue fervently touched every wall of her wet cavern, with every single glide making her internally shriek in ecstasy and tingles wrap her whole body.

 

And maybe, more than anything else, the way his tongue boldly flicked her own muscular wet organ like a hungry predator tasting its cornered and defenseless prey had her nether regions pool with a certain kind of sticky essence she was very familiar with.

 

With the way Jaehyun was deeply kissing her, Eunae didn't have any choice but to swing her arms around his neck for support, her legs helplessly wrapped around his waist as if melting and trembling at the same time.

 

Strength seemed to have left her legs, feeling them loosening after every kiss he drowned her with, like a tidal wave crashing before her feet and dragging her back to the deep dark abyss.

 

"Jaehyunㅡ"

 

She mumbled softly, but it turned out more as a begging, eventually having the time to breathe as he settled his face on the crook of her neck, planting small wet kisses left and right and up and down without any rhythm at all, surprising her with every touch, not specifically knowing where his lips would land on her slender neck. 

 

Eunae closed her eyes shut and savored the throbbing of the small patches on her neck that Jaehyun had marked.

 

They felt hot, wet, and utterly abused, especially with how he chose to suck on them for a little bit longer than usual, leaving them red bruised and deliciously pulsating wildly.

 

The small hum he gave caused vibrations that spread throughout her body, with every nerve ending spiking and tingling, leaving her breathless and quiveringㅡwanting for more.

 

"Jaehyunㅡ"

 

She called out once again, trying to get his full attention although her mind was pretty hazy as his, with the sexual desire clouding their heads.

 

"Aren't you hungry?"

 

Although she wanted to get down into the business and spread her legs for him, she knew he needed to restore an ample amount of energy that the 13-hour flight took away from him.

 

She knew that he was most likely burnt out and had to take a couple of rest for the betterment of his whole well-being.

 

Or more so, Eunae was just a health, or rather a food, freakㅡlike the universal grandmother everyone has who would always want her grandchildren to drown in food, as if always having this kind of thinking that they had never eaten.

 

"Jaehyunㅡ!"

 

Eunae impatiently whined when he didn't answer her back and continued on in brushing his lips against her skin, sucking, nipping, and licking spot after spot, too engrossed in carrying out his mission of marking every inch of her body in every way he could, which he vowed to undertake back when he was blazing with anger on the plane.

 

"I prepared your favorite dishes that took me five hours to do, and you're not even giving them any attention at all." She grumbled.

 

But maybe more than anything else, she actually wanted her efforts of cooking everything he liked the most, be appreciated and be given even just a single glance.

 

Eunae had started preparing them since yesterday, starting from watching videos on how to step-by-step cook them, down to the marketing, and eventually to the cookery proper.

 

She wasn't into cooking, but she tried her best efforts to give him a surprise dinner where all his favorite meals were laid out.

 

However, as it seemed to be, Jaehyun unfortunately didn't mind the trays and trays of food she prepared since this morning and she wouldn't deny how it irked her, especially that she even got a few burns just to rustle them all up.

 

Goosebumps pebbled her skin and a piercing shriek escaped her lips as Jaehyun bit the spot where her nape and shoulders dangerously meet, before slyly running his wet tongue along it and even softly pressing his lips, seemingly trying to ease out the pain he inflicted.

 

"Oh you did?" He asked nonchalantly, his lips too immersed in marking every inch of her skin, whilst his hands too engrossed in groping every body part he could touch.

 

Eunae shortly hummed in response, not really trusting her voice as pleasure came in waves but eagerly wanting for him to worship her cooking skills rather than her body.

 

"Don't worry; we have the time to feast on them later."

 

And with that, Jaehyun abruptly stopped his ministrations when he heard her grunt, one of those mingled with irritation and anger, which he was very familiar with.

 

A sound he absolutely knew wasn't a good thingㅡa resonance he knew he shouldn't hear and learned the hard way.

 

Tipping his chin to look at her, he instantly chuckled seeing her annoyed expressionㅡher brows were furrowed, a wrinkly crease line formed on her forehead, even her small nose was scrunched, and her lips were shaped into an enticing pout she wasn't aware of.

 

Dragging his hand further below her butt cheeks to steady his hold, he almost failed to stifle the snigger forming in his throat when Eunae shifted her head to the side with a huff, steering away from his kiss.

 

"What's getting you so worked up, baby?"

 

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

 

"What is it, really?" He pressed on, leaning in to coax her but to no avail.

 

Eunae passively shrugged her shoulders, her eyes purposely not meeting his, and Jaehyun swore the wall could've crumbled into ashes with the way she glared at it.

 

Ultimately having a tiny clue of what she was upset about, he swiftly leaned in and dipped a chaste kiss on top of her hair before placing his forehead against hers. "Mind showing me your surprise?"

 

In that instant, a small endearing smile broke in her lips, and the quirky giggle that followed soon after sent enormous electric shocks that spread throughout his body.

 

For a brief instance, Jaehyun's initiative to pamper her and steer away from their meeting session seemed to dissipate, and an overwhelming urge to continue where they left off outweighed the former.

 

And indeed, regret, at a stroke, swamped him hard as Eunae untangled herself from his body and sauntered to the dining table, with her hand intertwined with his, dragging him along the process.

 

In no time, Jaehyun felt the coldness embracing him, missing the warmness that emanated from her body that travelled to his and wrapped him comfortably just a while ago.

 

He missed how her body was flushed against hisㅡthe actual reason why he couldn't sleep soundly for the past nights.

 

"What do you want to eat? Look, I made some Alfredo, beef steak, pizza, Caesar’s salad, even chocolate chip cookies, and oh I baked a small mocha cake too." She excitedly blabbered, pointing her fingers on every dish she saw.

 

Eunae was ecstatic.

 

It was about time he should notice the products of her blood, sweat and tears for the past days.

 

And she was sure he was going to enjoy itㅡ he better do.

 

"Hmm do you like to have a taste of the salad first?"

 

They just arrived at the dining room when his sly hands, in a trice, took a hold of her tiny waist and pulled her close, consequently pressing her back against his front.

 

"If you're going to ask me if I'm hungry and what I'd like to eat, at least have the decency to offer yourself first before anything else."

 

In an instant, he began nibbling the crook of her abused nape, not failing to let his teeth graze the tenderness of her skin just enough to make her shiver in pleasure.

 

"Jaehyunㅡ"

 

Her eyes began to flutter when she felt his warm hands creeping inside her oversized shirt, rubbing hot circles on her flat abdomen, before trailing up to her mounds, simultaneously groping them underneath the brassiere within his hold.

 

In a hasty move, Jaehyun's hands crawled down to the hem of her oversized shirt before effortlessly pulling it off of her and disposing them she didn't exactly know where as he just randomly swung his arm and threw it aside.

 

And before she knew it, her brassiere was already unclasped and discarded, lying on the floor like it was nothing of use, her round big mounds freely exposed, juggling and gliding past each other for a brief instance the moment he aggressively took the undergarment off of her.

 

"Hngffㅡ"

 

Eunae wasn't even able to mumble a single word when his hand briskly caught her chin and tilted it so she was facing him, consequently allowing him to devour her already swollen lips as his other sinful hand travelled south, caressing her undeniably wet sex above the thin fabric of her underwear.

 

"Jaehyhngffㅡ"

 

Eunae's hand firmly gripped the edge of the dining table as if it was her lifeline and wantonly moaned to her heart's content as he pulled her panties to the side and began stroking her heat earnestly, his fingers skillfully trailing up the line of her slit, concomitantly coating them with her juicy sticky essence.

 

A string of saliva connected their tongues the moment Jaehyun freed her lips and decided to plant sensual kisses from her earlobe down to her shoulder blades, his hands still skillfully playing with her folds.

 

Breathless and with a hazy vision, Eunae could only pant loudly as he continued on pleasuring her in ways he only expertly knew how.

 

Every part of her body seemed to begin pulsating in a very delicious way and the traces his fingers and mouth left still screaming to be touched once more.

 

In a fraction of a second, her legs started to tremble, the delectation seeping in her bones ㅡthe familiar sensation cunningly coming after her.

 

"You're not downright edible, but you're very palatable. Even better, if not the most exquisite dish I have ever eaten." Jaehyun rasped, leaning down as he licked the sides of her breast, his one hand still fondling with her slit that was close to be dripping wet. "And your juices are piquant; definitely way tastier than any liquor I had ever tried."

 

Deluged with immense pleasure, Eunae unknowingly clenched her throbbing snatch, somehow wanting to ease the ache settling in her nether regions.

 

However, the action she had done only drove him to place deliberate pressure on the small ball of nerve hiding in the folds of her vulva, increasing the ache she felt bubbling below her abdomen.

 

"Jaehyuㅡn!"

 

Her high-pitched scream only added a thicker fold of the sensual air surrounding them as he drew unending circles on her clit, eager to hear some more from her.

 

With quivering legs, Eunae helplessly leaned in, bending her back a little, the tip of her crowns almost grazing the dining table, as her nether regions were continuously being stimulated.

 

The pleasure running through her veins was familiar yet here she was still surprised of the turnout of eventsㅡof how she arrived in such position: being trapped in between the dining table in front and a Jaehyun exploding with sexual desires at the back.

 

Whimpering from his unending ministrations, Eunae loudly panted, inhaling as much air as she could, trying to fill in the almost empty lungs she had.

 

Struggling to find a better position, Eunae shifted her head to side to look at him only to  screech in surprise and euphoria as Jaehyun pulled her up from her leaning position and buried his head on her cleavage, dropping wet kisses and sucking spots that left her bruised.

 

"Jaehyuㅡ"

 

"I don't think that's the right way to call me, baby girl." Jaehyun reprimanded, his tone dropping an octave lower that sent goosebumps to pebble her skin.

 

Eunae unhesitatingly turned her head to side once more, this time as she sucked her bottom lip through her teeth and dragged a hand over his head, making him look at her.

 

Meeting his dark lustful eyes and mirroring it with her own, she leaned in and flushed her front against his as she sensually purred. "Daddy."

 

Jaehyun smirked.

 

He took a hold of her chin and tilted it, capturing her lips hastily before letting it go with a loud pop. "There, that's more I like it."

 

"Daddy's hungry and you know best how to feed him, hmm?" He cooed, almost as if he was talking to a kid.

 

Placing his hand on her waist, he abruptly twirled her back to their previous disposition, with her back pressing against his front as he played with her snatch, letting his fingers touch and press on the sensitive ball of nerve hiding underneath her delectable folds.

 

"Daddy wants to eat but you're not wet enough to feed him." Almost instantly, Eunae harshly bit her lips, almost enough to draw out blood, a helpless whimper not failing to resonate from her mouth, as he shoved his slender finger inside of her cunt, touching in her places only he had access to.

 

"Tasting you won't be enough to satisfy my hunger, little one. I badly need to devour you, but you're too fucking dry to be eaten yet. Would you like Daddy to help you?"

 

A small chuckle reverberated from his throat, sending delicious vibrations to her body as soon as she nodded her head ardently, too lost in the waves of sensations swamping her all at once.

 

She knew she was going to feed him tonight, but she had never thought of including herself as a part of the menu she had to prepare.

 

If she was just well-informed much sooner, then she could've probably cleaned herself enough that not a single strand of hair could be seen from her skin.

 

"Daㅡ" Eunae instinctively held her breath when he pulled her with him as he sat on a chair just a few centimeters away from the dining table, making her straddle him along the process, with his chiseled chest rubbing her exposed back sensually.

 

She couldn't help the jerking of her body as the cold wind brushed her bare heat, her legs pushed near to her chest and were spread wide open, dangling to her sides. 

 

Suddenly, a sound of a ripping garment resonated from somewhere, making her eyes widen in shock.

 

"Daddy!" Eunae shrieked, seeing how he effortlessly torn her favorite flimsy thin lacy black panties she had only worn thrice.

 

"That's my favorite! It goes together with that brassiere!" She complained, pointing at the discarded black brassiere on the floor, her brows terribly scrunched. "Now I don't have anything to pair with itㅡaah!"

 

"Shh, Daddy's going to buy you a new one, little one." Jaehyun cooed, pushing his long slender finger in and out of her cunt without warning and harshly sucking a spot on the side of her neck, cutting off her whining and enjoying how she screamed in ecstasy. "We're going to get a lot of those as many as you want, though you definitely look much nicer without them."

 

"Promise?" She managed to ask with her eyes shut as she threw her head back until it settled on his left shoulder, her snatch throbbing with the continuous stroking of his finger inside and out of her.

 

"Hnggffㅡ" A sultry moan rumbled in her windpipe the moment she felt two fingers making their way inside of her, gliding through the walls of her heat pleasingly.

 

"Daddy...promise?" Eunae bleated, not really wanting to drop the conversation they were having.

 

She wasn't going to let it passㅡno way in hell that she would, especially when it was about her favorite undergarments torn into bits and pieces.

 

"It's a promise, little one. You can take my word for it." Jaehyun stated, sticking out his tongue as he traced the side of her neck from where her shoulders and neck dangerously meet up to the back of her ears, eliciting a gratifying whimper from her mouth.

 

"Now, focus on daddy's fingers, hmm?" He affirmed, before shoving his two fingers in and out of her snatch briskly and curling them once in a while without any rhythm, the squelching sounds it produced almost driving him to insanity before clearly emphasizing his intent. "Daddy wants to eat you."

 

"Here and now."

 

His other hand traveled different spots of her body, steering away from her mounds, knowing they were most likely still sore.

 

His nails traced her neck, the outline of her breasts, the tip of her crowns, her flat stomach even, before holding on to her left knee cap, spreading her left leg further apart from the other, as she unconsciously closed them, driven by the sensual gratification he was drowning her with.

 

Tingles touched her skin the moment he bit her shoulder blade and tsked. "You've got to spread your legs wider for Daddy, baby girl. Daddy has to make that pussy dripping wet."

 

"But daddyㅡ"

 

Jaehyun tsked a second time, however, this time, stilling his fingers insider of her, letting her snatch throb painfully as she later on purposely clenched her cunt with a grunt, begging for his fingers to move.

 

"You're still not dripping wet, baby girl. Daddy wants your cum to stick on his face while he devours you."

 

And without further ado, he began moving his fingers slowly in a scissor-like motion and letting his thumb create sensual circular motions on the ball of nerve in between her folds, before increasing his pace until the squelching sounds became enticingly louder, his hand and wrist getting drenched with the juices coming out from her heat.

 

"Daddy, I'mㅡ" Eunae breathed out through her nose, her eyes rolling at the back of her head feeling the familiar knot forming just below her stomach.

 

Her hands tightly gripped his shoulders, as the pleasure became a little bit too unbearable. With the way her insides clenched, and the aching of her sex seemed to intensify, she knew she was closeㅡtoo close.

 

Suddenly, a loud gasp left her lips when she found herself perched up on the dining table, her butt cheeks meeting the cold glass surface, and her legs widely opened right before him.

 

"Seems like Daddy can eat you now, little one."

 

And before Eunae could process what his next moves would've been, she instinctively closed her legs the moment he dived in her snatch, tasting her juices that covered her swollen heat.

 

But keeping them close didn't last long, especially when Jaehyun took a hold of the both of her thighs, pushing them apart as much as he could as he settled his face in between them.

 

Eunae's mouth fell open as he sucked on her folds, slurping down the sticky essence leaking out from her sex, the sinful sounds of how he quaffed her cum noisily making her scream in bliss.

 

It wasn't the first time he ate her out, but the way he did it always had her feel like it was her first time.

 

Jaehyun had always loved slurping down her cum as if it was his favorite delicacy. He loved it a little too much that he basically had to always eat her first before going down to sex, consequently making her cum more than twice, even, before he starts penetrating her snatch with his sex.

 

"Daddy!" Eunae caterwauled once more, her hands gripping his hair, feeling his tongue fucking her insides, not forgetting to graze her sensitive walls repeatedly before spearing it deeper than before. "Daddy, please!"

 

Her eyes brimmed with tears when he pulled away with a wide smirk painting his lips, halting her from reaching her peak.

 

Eunae was about to trash right there and then with anger boiling down from deep within, only for it to dissipate instantly when he shook his head and placed a chaste kiss on top of her folds, making her jerk.

 

"Daddy pleaㅡ"

 

"Shhh, Daddy's not going to leave you high and dry, little one. I just want to have you look at me while I eat you, hmm?"

 

"I want you to tell Daddy if you're cumming. Daddy wants you to squirt on his mouth, you get that?"

 

Feeling like a stubborn kid, Eunae couldn't stop her lips from forming into a little pout as she bobbed her head gently, feeling incredibly embarrassed of almost going apeshit that he pulled away, when all he wanted was a simple eye contact and a brief heads-up of when his most anticipated meal could be ready for him to gobble up.

 

"There, that's my good girl." Jaehyun cooed, planting a soft quick kiss on her folds once again, before briskly diving back in between her thighs and shoving his tongue inside her heat as if in a mission of mining a ton of gold.

 

His ministrations passed by in a blur as Eunae felt a surge of aching yet to explode from her insides, eagerly waiting to be released.

 

When the pain of holding back the liquids yet to burst out from her heat seemed to be too much and downright unbearable, her hands instantly gripped his hair tightly as her legs closed on his face, feeling a wave of electric shock buzzing from her upper body, then, in a single blink of an eye, became almost everywhere, attacking her in a series of waves.

 

"Daddy!" Eunae screeched, her body immensely trembling, ultimately releasing the juices that had been building up deep within her, and squirting them right into face. 

 

The quick event seemed to run for about an hour that almost took away all her energy, while he licked her snatch clean.

 

With quivering legs, she desperately breathed deeply, panting like a runner who went for a mile. Her eyes were fuzzy and half-closed, the traces of reaching the climax of the pleasure still lingering in her bones.

 

Even though tiredness began seeping in, she didn't fail to see Jaehyun's face glistening with her cum the moment he pulled away from her heat that almost sent her to an overdrive.

 

A whimper emanated from her throat as she watched him lick his lips full and wipe the streaks of her cum from his face through his thumb, before sucking it sensually and letting it go with a loud pop, simultaneously slurping down the remaining sticky juices she had released.

 

Jaehyun snaked his arm around her waist, while the other went around her head as he pulled her in for a kiss, making her taste herself.

 

And as always, he speared his tongue inside her mouth, touching the walls of her wet cavern, painting it with the flavor of her cum.

 

"Sweet, isn't?" Jaehyun rhetorically asked, as he leaned away from the kiss.

 

Eunae shook her head, and grimaced that made him laugh. "Yuck, ew." She whined, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

She gave him a questioning look when he took her hand away from her mouth, expecting to hear a berating, only to find her moaning against his lips as he leaned in and captured her mouth in a fervor kiss, his hand making its way down to her snatch and thereafter, had his thumb press on her sensitive swollen clit that was peeking outside her folds.

 

Eunae was breathless when leaned away from her face, finally giving her the time to inhale and have some oxygen to flow to her brain.

 

"Since Daddy licked you dry and clean, you've got to make yourself wet for me, baby girl."

 

She hasn't fully recovered yet, her legs still visibly shaking, when he spoke, making one of her brows raise in questioning.

 

Jaehyun reached for her hand, then took a hold of her two longest fingers before sucking them, his tongue swirling over and over her fore finger and middle finger until they were drenched with his saliva. 

 

Just as she was about to open her mouth, he dragged her hand away from his lips and placed it above her snatch, giving her a smirk. "Daddy doesn't want to fuck you dry and raw, little one. Now, let me watch you stimulate yourself as I take off my clothes, hmm?"

 

And with that, he plopped himself back on the chair, leaning against the back post as if he was to relaxingly watch a movie.

 

Suddenly, blood rushed up to her cheeks, embarrassment filling her whole being as she felt his dark, lustful eyes burning her skin.

 

"Daddy, I don't want to do this. It's embarassiㅡ"

 

"Pleasuring yourself is now embarrassing?"

 

"No..."

 

"Then?"

 

"It's you having to watch me do it that makes it embarrassing."

 

Right then and there, Eunae roamed her eyes everywhere, steering away from having an eye contact with him, undeniably feeling intimidated of how he scanned her body and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

 

"And why is that so? As far as I can remember I have you all for myself, and that means I get to watch you do it as much as I want." He firmly stated, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

As if seeing how reluctant she was, he leaned in and tipped her chin, concomitantly meeting her eyes. "Are you disobeying me now, little one?"

 

Eunae shook her head immediately.

 

"Then what are you waiting for?"

 

"Daddyㅡ" She hesitantly purred, sucking her bottom lip through her teeth, her eyes glistening with begging.

 

"Don't make me tell you twice." He cut her off; leaning away and having his back meet the post of the chair, his eyes hard and dark.

 

Contemplating for a few seconds, Eunae finally began stroking her folds slowly; not shifting her eyes from his, as she bit her bottom lip, her cheeks flushed.

 

"There, it wasn't hard, was it?" She faintly heard him say as she focused on rubbing the ball of nerve peeking out of her snatch.

 

From the subtle stroking, she began rubbing small circles above her clit, slowly and calculating at first before finally increasing in pace, her essence starting to form deep within her snatch that soon after began flowing down to her butt cheeks.

 

The uneasiness from a while ago was replaced by euphoria, the pulsating of her cunt bringing her into a different kind of void that took her away from the current ticking of the time, not even making her aware of how she wantonly moaned right before his eyes.

 

It wasn't as if it was her first time fingering herself neither having Jaehyun watch her do so, but the thought of the latter had always never failed to drive her to the edge, the mixture of embarrassment and lust forming into a unique kind of sensation that only drove her to seek a new level of sensual gratification.

 

"That's it, baby girl. Now insert your fingers inside your swollen hole and do what Daddy did a while ago."

 

Eunae began to lose her grip on reality, the slapping sounds of her fingers being in contact with her cum definitely numbing her senses that she barely heard him spoke and took notice of the clanking of his belt as he began stripping his clothes off of his body.

 

His voice was utterly faint and small but she still managed to do what he instructed her, and the result of obeying his order had only spiked up the bliss wrapping her body, and the familiar painful knot forming just below her stomach.

 

Desperate to reach the peak of the ecstasy that was calling out for her and to relieve the aching in between her thighs, Eunae started sliding her fingers in and out of her cunt hastily, curling them as she slipped them inside, making her pant loudly.

 

As the sensation heightened her senses, she began thrusting her fingers in and out, more than what Jaehyun did a while back, consequently driving her to reach her climax in a few more strokes yet to graze her insides.

 

However, the blinding flash of light and the goosebumps yet to pebble her skin never came when Jaehyun slapped her hand away from her heat, gaining him a loud grunt and a pair of piercing eyes that could've turned him into ashes, as he stood there in all his gloryㅡ naked.

 

"Daddy, what's wrong with yoㅡ"

 

"I only told you to make yourself wet, so I can fuck you; not to fucking cum without my permission." He said, emphasizing the last few words he spewed out.

 

Feeling utterly frustrated of not having to release the painful knot below her stomach, Eunae glared at him and crossed her arms above her chest.

 

"Now, you don't even want me to cum?"

 

Instead of gaining a reply, Eunae found herself being pulled up and turned over, her feet back on the floor and her lower abdomen flushed against the outline of the dining table with her ass against his bare front, her hands pressed against the cold glass surface.

 

"Ah!"

 

And without any warning, a loud smack resonated from the way he spanked her right butt cheek, making her hiss and jerk forward.

 

If it weren't for his hand keeping her steady, Eunae was sure she would've laid flat on the dining table with a harsh thud.

 

The pain on her butt cheek didn't linger that much as he almost instantly caressed her ass, soothing the spot he spanked.

 

Jaehyun leaned in to her body, snaking his left arm around her waist, as he bent down and buried his face on the crook of her nape.

 

"Of course I want you to cum, but not on your fingers, little one." He huskily rasped, as his hands kept her in place and soothed her throbbing smacked ass. "I want you to cum on Daddy's cock."

 

Reaching for her chin, Jaehyun tilted her head up and seized her swollen, bruised lips, as he simultaneously eased his cock inside of her snatch.

 

Her mouth fell agape and her eyes squeezed shut the moment he slowly penetrated her heat to the brim. Once he eased inside of her, Eunae felt full.

 

A small whimper managed to resonate from her lips, feeling the thickness of his sex grazing inside of her sex.

 

Jaehyun was warm, hard, long and thick that his every move touched every spot of her insides, making her clench around him.

 

"Fuck, why are you so fucking tight?" He rasped, slowly pushing himself in and out of her, allowing her to adjust to his size. "I just didn't fuck you for seven days and now your pussy went back to the tightness when you were a fucking virgin."

 

Slightly turning her body to the side, Eunae gripped on the edges of the table before shaking her head and purring, "Daddy's too big for me."

 

A small chuckle reverberated from him, sending vibrations across her body, making her shiver in pleasure.

 

He pressed his front against her back and captured her hands, before pinning them down flat on the cold glass surface. "Daddy's cock fit you so well before I went out of the country, little one. Seems like I just have to fuck you a little more than usual tonight."

 

And in no time, he began thrusting posthaste inside her snatch. His strokes were fast and deep; making sure all of his glory was buried deep inside of her to the brim.

 

Jaehyun's thrusts weren't calculated nor had any rhythm. He was pushing himself in and out of her in different speeds and intensity, resulting for a series of loud moans with a mix of short high-pitched screams to leave her mouth.

 

They were lewd, satisfying and downright carnal to hear that only boosted up his energy to do her more.

 

It has been a painful rough seven days of not having this type of immense pleasure, and even Jaehyun wondered how he was able to live without it.

 

"Daddy, the mocha cake." Eunae softly said, her voice shaky that went on different octaves. "It's going to fall off."

 

With his potent unceasing pounding, the plates on the dining table began clanking one after the other, with the soft irregularly shaped mocha cake close to falling off and hitting the cold glass surface without being appreciated nor touched.

 

Pulling her straight up from her bent position knocked the breath out of her. His cock slipping inside of her in a much deeper position that made her scream and tears to brim her eyes.

 

With a hazy pair if eyes, Eunae barely saw how Jaehyun stretched his arms swiftly and reached for the mocha cake, expecting he would at least move it in a different spot.

 

However, her brows scrunched up when he briskly dipped his two longest fingers on the icing of the mocha cake, ruining the irregularly shaped sweet desert that made her blood boil.

 

Wondering how he dare lay his fingers on it as if it was a dirt he wiped off, she shifted her head to the side, aiming to burn him into ashes through her piercing gaze.

 

She was about to retort and berate him for taking the mocha cake, which she tried to bake thrice, for granted and ruining its non-existent aesthetic design when her mouth fell agape, as he suddenly propelled his cock deep inside of her in an upward stroke that she almost jerked forward and had her body slammed flat on the glass table.

 

Eunae wasn't even able to react when he swiftly pushed his fingers inside her mouth, having her taste the mocha cake she was very proud of

 

a while ago.

 

It was distastefully bland and even tasted like a burnt bread rotting for about a month that she wanted to spit them out of her mouth, feeling utterly disgusted with the failed experiment she did.

 

But she didn't have to do so, as Jaehyun took a hold of her chin and dived to seize her lips, taking the mocha icing from her mouth.

 

Eunae abruptly shook her head, and some incoherent mumbles rumbled her throat, trying to tell him to stop and not endanger his stomach from the sickening taste of the icing.

 

But all of her efforts were to no avail as he leaned away after licking her mouth clean.

 

Shifting her eyes everywhere but him, she felt terribly abashed and disappointed of the product of her so called blood, sweat, and tears.

 

How could she feed him with a food that tasted like something she pulled out of her arse?

 

Her thoughts were abruptly cut short when he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Not bad for a beginner." He stated, making her blush and giggle. "Though, I was right about you being more edible and palatable than compared to all the dishes I've tried."

 

Eunae didn't know if it was a compliment she was to be proud of or an insult she had to berate him with as if saying all she had cooked for him were downright horrible that her bland and weird flavored cum tasted even better.

 

But unfortunately, she had no time to process such question when she found herself pushed down flat on the cold glass surface, the tip of her crowns hardening with the contact.

 

His hands gripped her waist and began pounding her snatch erratically, making her eyes roll at the back of her head. The cold surface rubbed her front that her nipples were so hard enough, they felt utterly frozen and stiff.

 

As if not enough, Jaehyun reached for her right leg and lifted it up, and had it bent on the table as he fucked her with long, fast, and deep strokes, eliciting a couple of incoherent screams from her mouth.

 

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Eunae's hands curled into fists as the pleasure became too overpowering, feeling her insides tightly clenching his cock for release.

 

She was already sensitive due to her first orgasm, and the penetration that followed after was just making it hard for her to contain the impending blinding flash of light to come after her.

 

She knew she wouldn't last long.

 

"That's it baby girl, let the neighbors know Daddy's home and fucking you good."

 

"Daddy, I'm cummingㅡ"

 

And as if on cue, Jaehyun hastily shoved his cock upwards unendingly, hitting her g-spot relentlessly, as showed by the squelching sounds of liquid that were to surge from her heat.

 

Eunae clenched around him even more, feeling him getting bigger and immensely twitching inside of her. She knew he was close too, and she wanted to give him the same amount of pleasure he was showering her with.

 

And as if knowing the next scenarios yet to happen, Jaehyun instinctively bent his legs a little so as he could steadily pound her heat with his cock standing upright. "Fuck, cum for me, little one. Cum on Daddy's cock."

 

Indeed, with a few deep strokes, Eunae's orgasm swamped her hard with a loud scream that tore her throat, her legs extremely quivering as a series of hard big waves ran through her body, having her instinctively close her legs and lift them up even, as she clenched his meat.

 

Jaehyun wasn't far behind, as after a loud grunt, he spilled strings of white cum inside of her, filling her up to the brim. His climax consequently giving her a mini orgasm, making her squeeze his cock and milk him dry.

 

Panting loudly and irregularly, she whimpered when he pulled out from her heat, letting his excess warm cum ran down to her thighs then to her legs.

 

Eunae's eyes were shut as she tried to recover from the energy draining session when he pulled her and found herself straddling him on the chair.

 

Tilting her head to the side and giving him a questioning look, she held her breath when he took a hold of her waist and began rocking her back and forth, her cunt rubbing his limp cock that settled underneath her.

 

A small chuckle wanted to escape her lips as she hazily watched him intently looking at her swollen milky white mounds bouncing and gliding past each other, as if wanting to devour them right there and then.

 

"Fuck this!" Eunae slyly smiled when he frustratingly grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut, probably steering away from the thought of sucking her nipplesㅡhis favorite hobby which he hadn't done as often as before.

 

With a few more rocking, she threw her arms around his neck and arched her back as she moaned wantonly, feeling her heat aching once again.

 

His hardening cock wasn't helping much either, as it was now erected, hard and warm just like a while ago.

 

Swiftly, she felt her body being lifted and a mewl instantly left her lips the moment he pushed her body down, his cock entering her snatch a second time.

 

Licking her lips, Jaehyun stretched his upper body to suck her throat, leaving it bruised and throbbing. "Give me a good ride, baby girl."

 

And with that, she flushed her front against his, entangling her arms around his neck, and began bouncing up and down on his cock, the sound of her ass slapping against his thigh filling her head with carnal desire.

 

Eunae leaned in and pressed her lips on his, nibbling his lower lip for a second before spearing her tongue inside his mouth, wrestling with his muscular wet organ.

 

A trail of saliva gushed out from the corner of her lips as they kissed fervently, and she, or they rather, didn't mind as they continued sucking each other’s tongue and lips, all the while she danced on his lap, with his cock gliding her sensitive walls unceasingly.

 

Breathless, she leaned away only to abruptly lean in again, jerking forward and burying her face on the crook of his nape. "Too deep.... Daddy."

 

However, Jaehyun pushed her back to her previous disposition, with his cock deeply shoved inside her cunt that made her gasp.

 

"No...no...Daddy." Eunae mewled, the feeling of having her snatch filled with his thick meat too overwhelming. He was buried deep within her, his cock standing upright and meeting her cervix. "Too...deep... you're too deep Daddy."

 

"Shhh, does it feel good?" Jaehyun hummed, placing his hand on her flat stomach as the other supported the back of her waist as he had her arched her body, keeping her in place where he wanted her to be. "I'm asking you if it feels good, baby girl."

 

Eunae bit her lips, gauging the position of his sex before subtly nodding her head.

 

She wouldn't deny it felt extremely good, but at the same time, too overwhelming that she felt utterly full. One short slide could've had the tip of his meat brush her cervix and that feeling was enough for tingles to cover her body, realizing how big he really was.

 

"Good. You're feeling Daddy's whole length." Jaehyun stated, as he placed his hands on her ass, prompting her to continue on. "Now, fuck Daddy's cock, baby girl." 

 

Breathing deeply, Eunae slowly began rocking back and forth on his cock, still calculating the way it brushed her insides. She was too focused on building the rhythm that she was unconsciously gasping one after the other, as his warm meat went in and out of tight snatch.

 

"Da....ddy." She feebly whispered, feeling his cock touching her cervix as he brought and bent her legs near to her chest. "Too deep..."

 

"Do you feel me, baby girl? Do you feel Daddy owning you?" Jaehyun huskily asked, grabbing her hands from his neck and letting them hold her legs rather, as he retrieved his hands back and placed them on her ass, rocking her body against his, quicker than before, and pulling her up and down on his cock. "You like being fucked good by Daddy?"

 

A sob managed to leave her lips as the sensation became too much, with his cock relentlessly sliding in and out of her snatch and his dirty talk pushing her to the climax she had been eager for to reach.

 

Eunae threw away every rational thought outside the window as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began bouncing hastily up and down on his sex, desperate to squirt out the liquids building inside of her.

 

"Oh my godㅡ Daddy! Daddy!" She screeched, her cunt pulsating terribly and closing on around his cock as he placed his thumb on her clit, harshly rubbing it in a circular motion. "Daddy! I'm cumming, Daddy! Please!"

 

She didn't know what she was begging for, but relief eventually washed over her as her juicy sticky essence spurted out scalding his thighs, with his hard cock slipping out from her wet hole.

 

Her head was spinning, her lungs were screaming, and her legs were too numb to feel anything, that she could barely sense them intensely trembling as her body was twitching incessantly, the ripples of rapture taking over her.

 

With her sense of sight numbing as twinkling stars took over it, Eunae weakly groused as his warm sex entered her overly sensitive insides and began thrusting erratically with his calloused hands clutching her ass in a bruising manner.

 

The slapping of their bodies were loud and lustful, with the mixture of their cum pooling at their entangled sexes, creating a noisy squelching sound that took the both of their carnal desires to boost up.

 

"I'm going to fill you up, little one. Daddy's going to cum inside your pussy and you're going to take it like a big girl."

 

Eunae grasped for his shoulder blades firmly, as he pounded her sex like an animal in heat.

 

Although her head and eyes might've been fuzzy, her heart didn't fail to thump loudly as he watched him chase for his orgasms, a crease line on his forehead evidently forming, his brows terribly scrunched, and his mouth wide agape, puffing a couple of short breaths with a few grunts escaping along the process.

 

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming, baby girl! Daddy's fucking cumming!"

 

Eunae kept her eyes wide open as she intently gazed at himㅡgrimacing and twitching ceaselessly, all the while spilling warm liquids inside of her wet hole the second time that she felt utterly full, almost bloated, so to speak.

 

She even felt her lower abdomen swelling, the loads and loads of his cum filling her up to the brink.

 

"Ahㅡ!"

 

Almost instantly, she squeezed her eyes shut and abruptly clutched his shoulders, feeling her body jerking as the strings of his cum filled her enough that she felt topped up, driving her to have a mini orgasm that had her closing and opening her legs before him, consequently squeezing his thick meat and milking him dry.

 

"Just like that, baby girl. Go on, cum for Daddy." Jaehyun cooed as he immediately pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her body, keeping her shaking body in place and safe as she buried her face on the crook of his neck.

 

"You liked it?" He asked gently, after a few minutes of indefinite silence and only their desperate audible breathing diffused in the room. Rubbing small circles on her back, their bodies still attached to each other with his limp cock settling inside of her heat, he placed a trail of soft kisses along her shoulders as she bobbed her head lightly, answering his question.

 

Eunae was evidently too worn out she didn't even notice when he carried her and placed her down on the couch in their living room.

 

However, she didn't fail to feel how warm sticky liquids gushed out of her sex and ran down her legs, staining the tiled floor of their dining area as he scooped her up,  still not pulling out from her heat, and as he made their way towards somewhere she didn't know where, which turned out to be the couch.

 

Her eyes immediately snapped open the moment her back met the leather seat and felt her snatch easing up as he pulled out his limp thick length, concomitantly allowing the loads of cum to rush out from her cunt and made their way to the couch.

 

A small tired whimper slipped away from her lips when his fingers settled on her folds and spread them apart, feeling the cold bitter air brushing her undeniable swollen sex. "Push it out, baby girl. Daddy wants to see his cum flowing down your pussy."

 

"Daddyhnggfㅡ"

 

Eunae bent her trembling legs near to her chest and clenched her cunt, pushing out the loads of white sticky strings of semen he unloaded inside of her.

 

Warm thick liquids spurted out of her snatch, the venereal resonance of the cum spilling out of her wet hole, making her gasp, and with every squeeze she made, earning her a praise. "Good girl, that's it. Continue pushing it out, little one. Daddy loves seeing how much he filled you up."

 

"Fuck, look at that, baby girl." Jaehyun said, clearly amused, making her look at him as he knelt down before her nether regions, his fingers still spreading her folds apart, but now, at the same time, stroking and playing with the pool of cum settling underneath her heat, staining their black leather couch. "Did Daddy come too much?"

 

"Fuck, you're fucking bloated with my cum, baby girl." He rasped, his hands caressing her swollen lower abdomen, making her blush. "Aren't you, little one?"

 

Eunae bobbed her head faintly, sucking her bottom lip through her teeth, still clenching her snatch for the remaining liquids to ooze out from her insides. "You came too much, Daddy. I feel so bloated with your cum."

 

"Fuck!" He cursed, his eyes shimmering with contentment and pride, watching how his cum cascaded down from her swollen red cunt to the black leather couch, the distinct smell of her snatch making him lick his lips. "Go on, baby girl, push it out."

 

"No more, Daddy...."

 

"Push it out, little one. Daddy knows there's a lot more in there. Come on, now."

 

Eunae feebly shook her head, her eyes half-closed, her lips forming into a pout and tiredness clearly visible from her face. "I can't... no more Daddy... too tired to push it out."

 

Hearing a little rustling, she forced to open her eyes and met his, just right in time before he dived into her lips, his warm mouth enveloping hers securely.

 

"Should Daddy help you?" He asked softly, as he leaned away just slightly, pressing his forehead against hers and stroking his thick length with his hand.

 

Humming, Jaehyun pressed his lips on hers once more, before hastily stimulating his cock through his hands.

 

Once he was hard and erect enough, he pushed his thick length inside of her drenched sex and pulled out quickly, letting the white sticky liquids to flow out of her insides.

 

He did it repeatedly, with every long slow stroke, pushing out the strings of his cum from her snatch.

 

"Fuck, baby girl. Daddy must've filled you to the brim, didn't he?" His voice regaled, and dripping with satisfaction, watching how loads of his semen seemed to flow unendingly from her heat. "Still feeling bloated?"

 

"You surely did." Eunae answered back, her voice not faintly as before, recovering from the tiring session they had. "Not anymore, Daddy. I think I've pushed it all out." 

 

"Daddy?" She called him, seeing how he continued stroking his thick meat inside her although there were no more liquids gushing out of her cunt.

 

"Daddy!" Eunae screamed, grasping for his arms, as he relentlessly rubbed her overly sensitive and abused clit, making her nether regions drip with sticky liquid once more.

 

"Changed my mind, baby girl. I would've liked it better when you're pussy is filled with Daddy's cum." Jaehyun disclosed, before starting to thrust inside her again, as soon as she was wet enough to be fucked.

 

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he pounded her snatch with much ferocity, knowing fully well none of them would stay much longer as their sexes were overly stimulated due to the previous rounds of sex they just had.

 

Eunae sobbed, feeling the same painful knot building in her lower abdomen that was yet to explode. She didn't know if she could take another wave of orgasm to wash over her, with tiredness already seeping in her bones.

 

She could barely keep her eyes open, and manage the quivering of her legs. She didn't even know if she could walk back to their room with her state.

 

"Just one last, baby girl. Give Daddy one last round and we'll wrap this up, hmm? Can you do that for Daddy?"

 

Whimpering softly, she wasn't able to stifle the sob that escaped her lips. Out of tiredness or the impending orgasm yet to take over her body? She didn't exactly know, but maybe a combination of the two.

 

Eunae forced herself to keep her eyes open and gave him the most sultry voice she could muster with the energy left of her, drawing out her lower lip in a pout along the process. "I want to hug you, Daddy." She purred. "Please hug me, Daddy."

 

And before she could even say another single word, her hands were freed in a blink of an eye, and Jaehyun's arms settled beside her face, cornering her down.

 

Eunae instinctively swung her arms around his neck, feeling more comfortable he was near, the heat of his body wrapping her whole.

 

Their faces, in a second, became an inch apart as he pressed his forehead against her, whilst relentlessly shoving his sex inside of her tight one.

 

"Daddy, I'm close..."

 

"Me too, baby." Jaehyun said, capturing her lips in a short chaste kiss. "You'll cum with Daddy, hmm? Let's cum together."

 

Bobbing her head earnestly, Eunae pulled her arms down that were around his neck, consequently dragging him flushed to her body along the process as she settled her face on the crook of his nape just as like as he did.

 

And with a few erratic thrusts, a unified moan sliced through the air as they both reached their climax.

 

Suddenly, just after a few minutes of trying to recuperate from the immense pleasure and exhaustion, a loud cry pierced through their ears, making Eunae jerk away from his hold, tiredness seeming to leave her body as quickly as the speed of light.

 

With a pounding heart, she immediately tried to sit up only to fall back with a thump on the couch, her legs extremely trembling and too weak to even support her body.

 

Grasping for the backrest to keep herself steady, Eunae felt herself being scooped up bridal style as a tsked resonated from his throat. "I'll handle it, don't worry." He gently stated, as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom with her body within his hold.

 

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled, earning her a harsh hiss from him.

 

"What are you saying sorry for?"

 

"I know you're tired and I'm supposed to handle this insteㅡ"

 

A pair of lips landing on her own immediately cut her off. The feeling of disappointment rapidly dissipating in the think air.

 

"We're both responsible in this. I have a role to play in this, too." Jaehyun mumbled, as they entered their bedroom and the piercing heart-wrenching sound filled her ears.

 

It has been a few good months already, but hearing the painful sound still never failed to squeeze her heart.

 

"Daddy where are youㅡ"

 

"Shh, I told you I'll handle it." He consolingly whispered in her ear, as he opened the bathroom door and gently placed her in the tub, opening the water valves of both cold and hot, wanting to ease the possible aching she might've been feeling.

 

Contented with the temperature of the water, he stood up and went to the shower, which was just a few feet away from the tub, and quickly rinsed his body before grabbing a towel.

 

"Daddy are you surㅡ"

 

"Just stay put, you hear me? I told you, Daddy's going to take care of it." He quickly mumbled, wrapping himself with a towel and sauntering towards her to give her a quick kiss, before heading out and hearing the same piercing shriek resonating in the whole house.

 

Flicking the lights open, Jaehyun abruptly walked towards their bed and found himself nibbling his bottom lip, clearly affected by the relentless high-pitched sobbing coming from his loved oneㅡone he cherished as much as he cared for Eunae.

 

With an audible sigh, he bent down and scooped the little version of himself and rocked him in his arms.

 

"Sup, little man? You missed Daddy so much?" He endearingly asked, trying to soothe him from crying. "Or you missed Mommy more?"

 

Almost instantly, the little boy waved his hands in the air, subtly stopping from his wailing as soon as Jaehyun mentioned the word "Mommy".

 

Jaehyun shook his head and tsked.

 

"Oh so you missed Mommy, huh? Too bad, she was with me all this time you were sleeping."

 

And right then, the little boy winced and began sobbing, making Jaehyun chuckle.

 

"Geez, we're even out there making a new little version of us, just like you, little man." He pointed out with a smirk, remembering the intense session they just had. "Mighty Daddy might even impregnate Mommy again soon, and you'll have a new sibling to compete with."

 

"Well, another person to add to my list to compete with." Jaehyun softly mumbled, internally noting the possible way to divide Eunae's time among them equally, though having greedy thoughts of increasing the time she'll spend with him alone.

 

However, his train of thoughts was cut short as the little boy began wailing a little louder than a while ago.

 

"What? You don't want to have a sibling yet? But Daddy spilled a lot of powerful seeds in Mommy's womb."

 

A small chuckle eventually left his lips, as the little boy started wailing his hands in the air almost as if saying no to what he said. "Alright, alright, we'll have Mommy gobble up some pills, okay? So go and sleep now, and let Daddy have Mommy all for himself tonight."

 

But then, the little boy didn't stop from howling, if anything he was just getting louder and louder, his voice increasing an octave higher.

 

"Come on, little man, you should know how to share. You were with her 24/7 for the whole week; you even have her mounds all to yourself for the past months and I can't even squeeze in. Geez, you've got to spare me some time to spend with her and stop cockblocking me every time the opportunity comes up." He chastised gently, still rocking the little infant in his arms, slightly poking his button cute nose.

 

"And just to let you know, you're Mommy's mine before you even came, and she'll always be mine no matter how many of you will come in our lives."

 

"Daddy? What's wrong? Why is he still crying? Should I go there and carry him instead?"

 

Suddenly, he abruptly shook his head as if Eunae could see him. "No, you don't need to. Mark's going to sleep soon." He answered back, before placing a soft kiss on his son's head. "Aren't you, big boy? Now go ahead and sleep. Daddy has to take care of Mommy, too, hmm?"

 

With a few more rhythmic rocks and soft hums, his little version soon found his peace as Jaehyun placed him back to the crib.

 

"How is he?" Eunae asked, as soon as he reached the bathroom and went in the tub with her.

 

"He's good, asleep and back to dreamland, probably imagining sucking your nipples." Jaehyun nonchalantly answered, shrugging his shoulders and making her laugh.

 

"Come here." He said softly, as he stretched his arms, waiting for her to embrace him.

 

"My legs are trembling, Daddy. I can't cuddleㅡ"

 

"Nonsense." He cut her off, pulling her close to him, making her straddle him, his arms banded around her waist, with her legs truly immensely quivering.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Jaehyun sighed. "For what again?"

 

"My legs are shaking so much I can't even attend to Mark's wailing." Her tone dripping with disappointment that didn't go unnoticed by him.

 

"That's why I'm here, isn't it? Taking care of our child and soon to be children, just to give you a heads-up by the way, is not your job alone, it's mine too."

 

"I know.... but..."

 

"But?"

 

Eunae blew a sigh of frustration, as her fingers trailed down his shoulders. "But not when you're too tired already. You've just got out of work and you've to take a break tooㅡ"

 

"And so do you."

 

Jaehyun brought his hand up and slowly caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Taking care of me and Mark isn't easy. Hell, taking care of me alone is already enough to have your plate full, but look at you still being efficient in attending to Mark's needs. Stop saying these things as if I have a lot of more workload than you because that's not the case. If anything, you're dealing much more stress than I do, a ton of more work than I do, not to mention you, having to go through those nine painful months of safely bringing and giving Mark this life."

 

And just then, the corner of her eyes brimmed with tears, thankful of having a partner who appreciated her efforts despite her shortcomings. With a pounding heart, she pressed her lips together, trying to stifly the sobs to leave her throat.

 

"Daddy." Eunae mumbled softly, swinging her arms around his neck, sniffing back the tears yet to fall from her eyes.

 

"Thank you being my wife, the best kind of wife yet to exist in this worldㅡfor accepting me of who I truly am, for loving me despite the flaws you've seen in me." He whispered gently, kissing her forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks, and then her lips before saying, "And thank you for being the mother of my sonㅡfor being Mark's Mommy. Thank you for giving me the gift of being a father."

 

"Da...dddy." And with that, Eunae instantly hugged him, bringing him as close to her body as she could and burying her face on the crook of her nape.

 

"I love you, baby girl. Daddy loves you, and I want you to always remember that." Jaehyun said, rubbing small circles on her back as he kept her close to him.

 

Eunae leaned away and wiped her tears with the back her hand before sweetly smiling. "I love you, too Daddy."

 

With a soft gentle smile, Jaehyun leaned in and kissed her lips before trailing quick small kisses along her nape and down to her shoulders.

 

A small chuckle left her lips, watching him rub the outline of her mounds and stare at them hungrily, looking as conflicted as ever.

 

Having to breastfeed Mark had a lot to do with the soreness her breast were feeling, especially when the little boy was like his father, always too eager to suck the tip of her crowns hardly.

 

But maybe, what was different was that, the little boy was more ferocious, always biting her nipples and making them sore as if he was scared that one might take them away from him.

 

Sighing, Eunae arched her back and had the tip of crown brushed his lips, making him jerk and glance at her with wide eyes. "Go on, Daddy. You can suck on them, but just not too hard, okay?"

 

With a shimmering pair of eyes, Jaehyun licked his lips, consequently licking the outline of her nipple that was pressed against his mouth.

 

And without any warning, he engulfed her mound delightfully, his tongue flicking the hard tip of crown making her mewl.

 

Eunae instantly nibbled her lips and closed her eyes the moment his other hand traced the outline of her mound and fondled it in between his large hand, whilst sucking the other fervently.

 

Once seemingly done with the other, he moved to her next nipple and flicked it with his tongue, before capturing almost her whole breast in his mouth.

 

As if not enough, his fingers expertly twirled the previous nipple he sucked, giving her venereal sensations that pooled in between her thighs.

 

"Ohㅡ" Gasping audibly, Eunae couldn't stifle the moan that bubbled in her throat, watching him latch on her mounds one after the other and twirling the lonely nipple his mouth couldn't engulf, all the while looking at her intently, the eye-contact seeming to drive her to insanity and making her close her legs, in desperate aims to relieve the aching in her snatch.

 

Apart from her nipples, Jaehyun even went on to suck spots after spots on her mounds, leaving a series of throbbing purple hickeys almost everywhere her eyes could see.

 

Suddenly, Jaehyun freed her nipple with a loud pop before sticking out his tongue to flick them sensually. "Are you going to cum, baby?" He asked, tweaking her nipples with his tongue and fingers. "Do want to cum?"

 

Eunae pursed her lips together and eagerly nodded her head, her cheeks incredibly flushed, feeling abashed of having to cum all because he sucked her mounds.

 

She couldn't stop wondering how much sexual tension they have between the both of then, that this simple foreplay could make her reach her climax.

 

"Hold tight, baby." Jaehyun ordered, grabbing her hands and placing them on his shoulders, before devouring her breasts hungrily, like an infant who hadn't had milk for the whole day.

 

"Daddy, oh my god! Pleaseㅡplease, just suck on them more. Just a little more, Daddy!" Eunae pleaded, feeling the surge of tingling knot ready to spurt out from her wet hole.

 

And as if like a servant who lived to obey the Queen's command, Jaehyun briskly lapped her hardened nipples, even almost half of her whole big breast, as his fingers worked wonders on the peak, too busy twirling, squeezing, and tweaking her neglected crown.

 

"Shit! Daddy! I'mㅡah!"

 

Eunae wasn't even able to finish her sentence when she immediately grasped for his shoulders tightly, her cum squirting out of her sex and mixing with the warm water in the tub, her legs helplessly trembling to the point Jaehyun had to hug her tight by the waist, while his other hand took a hold of her legs from behind.

 

"Sorry..." She mumbled almost incoherently, her voice wavering, like her lower limbs, helplessly keeping her body in place.

 

"Fuck it, baby stop saying sorry. I fucking love how your legs quiver." Jaehyun rasped quickly, not letting her overthink once again, pressing his hot lips on her cheek. "They tell me I'm doing a good job in pleasuring you."

 

"Daddyㅡ"

 

"Now, shut it, little one and let me hug you."

 

With the last couple of energy left within her, Eunae perched herself up and settled comfortably on his thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing the side of her head on his shoulder.

 

Suddenly, Jaehyun bent down and captured her lips, before pressing his cheek on top of her head.

 

"Let me hug my wife for a second." He whispered gently, earning a small quirky giggle from her.

 

"I love you, Jaehyun."

 

"I love you, too, Eunae."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this while having a mental breakdown after taking my comprehensive exam, which I fucked up lol.
> 
> This was first supposed to be a chapter in my on-going story on AFF entitled, [ Very truly yours, ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1371091/very-truly-yours) but then it won't fit the story line, so I turned it into a one-shot.
> 
> Anyway, thank you giving this story a shot! Comments are very much appreciated, so I know where to improve.  
> Don't even hesitate to correct any spelling mistakes; I usually draft on my notepad, so wrong spellings would most likely be many. 
> 
> Okay, that's it; have a nice day! :) ♥
> 
> Love,
> 
> J


End file.
